


Occupy

by soberdaydream



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberdaydream/pseuds/soberdaydream
Summary: 看图命题作文：大哥和忙内请务必看清CP注意避雷！！！！！！！！！！！！





	Occupy

**Author's Note:**

> #看图命题作文，全靠脑补，严重OOC，建议大家只欣赏汇老师美图  
> #我流高雷警告  
> #特别雷真的别看了

训练赛结束后教练让大家休息一下一会儿回来复盘。朴帝珉吐掉了早就嚼到没味道的口香糖晃晃荡荡的准备出去拿饮料喝，在路过柳济鸿位置的时候不经意的放慢了脚步。  
柳济鸿可能是累了，就着刚才比赛完的姿势直接向后歪着头倚在游戏椅的头枕上，屏幕上五颜六色的光映在他白T恤的胸前。在流行锅盖头和厚刘海的韩国选手里柳济鸿的发型算是独树一帜了，他把头顶的头发吹的蓬松，饱满的额头和眉骨都在外面露着。  
像是觉察到了停留在自己脸上的目光，柳济鸿缓缓扭过头对着隔了一排屏幕的小年轻。  
“傻站着干嘛，给我拿个魔爪回来喝。”  
朴帝珉应着声跑掉了，他从冰柜里先找到了魔爪，又拿了自己想喝的可乐。两罐饮料一起放在脸上的时候他才意识到自己的脸有多热。  
回到训练室的时候柳济鸿似乎在闭目养神。初生牛犊不怕虎的队内老么轻手轻脚的绕后，把饮料直接空投到了柳济鸿裸露在短裤外的一截大腿上。  
“死小孩你搞什么！”柳济鸿的骂声大到身后带着耳机的金炳善都在扭头看，而始作俑者带着音量不亚于他的笑声溜出了攻击范围。  
再次回到游戏的时候朴帝珉跑神了，他盯着屏幕上的准心在想，柳济鸿到底有多少身份。  
作为选手的RYUJEHONG，顶级联赛的门面之一。传奇般的背景故事加上精湛细腻的操作技巧，和前辈后辈的交集都能成为一段佳话。会在胜利的时候无法抑制泪水，会在采访的时候体面的说着漂亮话。朴帝珉还在为自己收到第一个线上战队邀请而兴奋的时候柳济鸿已经捧起地区赛的冠军奖杯了。年少的他看着屏幕里漫天的光柱和缤纷飘落的彩带，眼神却始终无法从一个背影上移开。  
作为队长的RYUJEHONG，是个能令人安心的存在。会在训练时不厌其烦的当陪练，半骂半哄的把自己的经验娓娓而谈，在上场前领着所有人圆阵加油。第一次被安排上场的时候朴帝珉站在后台紧紧握着拳头，是柳济鸿路过时候大力拍了他的后背。那一下可是不轻，但是紧张也随着疼痛的减轻缓解了。  
生活中的柳济鸿，多数时间聒噪的很，笑声大的惊人，像中东皇室公主一样有装满了黄金首饰的珠宝盒，吃饭时候会给弟弟夹菜也会把弟弟碗里的肉夹走。抵达美国之后朴帝珉意外成了他的室友，偶尔在回屋之后能看见他像自己老爹一样露着肚子翘着腿，半躺在床上玩手机，叫着自己的名字使唤自己去跑腿。  
而作为室友的柳济鸿……  
这是朴帝珉的秘密。  
柳济鸿睡觉时候才是他真正的样子。卸下了所有责任，期望，努力和防备，呼吸沉静又绵长。岁月可是待他不薄，留在他脸上的痕迹只有成长。街边路灯暖黄色的光线透过窗帘的一点缝隙照进屋子里，在柳济鸿的鼻侧落下一块形状优美的阴影。朴帝珉半跪在柳济鸿的床边，他转了转食指上的戒指，指根那里的汗水浸满了皮肤和金属环之间的缝隙。皮肤扯动的感觉在安静的夜里被放大，也实实在在的告诉着朴帝珉现实和妄想的分界线。  
朴帝珉闭上眼，附身用最轻的力度碰上柳济鸿的嘴唇。看他似乎没什么反应，就任性的多停留了几秒。  
起身的时候朴帝珉依然把头压的很低，在微光里继续打量着柳济鸿的脸。他眼尾的下面有浅浅的笑纹，在睡着的时候也透着温柔。  
路灯忽闪了几下，朴帝珉眼里的光也跟着明灭。他小心的往后退了退，然后连滚带爬回到了另一侧自己的床上，把自己缩进被子里。  
黑暗中柳济鸿抿了抿嘴，向一侧翻了个身。床垫发出了一点响声，然后很快又重归于寂静。


End file.
